<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is fine by uwu625</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706968">This is fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu625/pseuds/uwu625'>uwu625</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Remus is like you wanna go apeshit Patton, Swearing, They are kinda mean to each other, not full on I hate you but still, the answer is yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu625/pseuds/uwu625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yell at me again...” Patton saying it with a voice that could make you feel guilt and fear.</p><p> </p><p>”...”</p><p>No one says anything.</p><p> </p><p>”GO AHEAD, FUCKING CALL ME MORALITY AND TELL ME TO SHUT UP AGAIN!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re arguing again, and it’s been over a month since what happened last in the video. Roman is making insults at Janus, Logan is telling them to stop and focus, Virgil is also making insults to Janus after knowing what happened, Logan is getting more irritated from both of them, he’s still mad at Janus for impersonating him, and I’m disliked by all of them.</p><p>This video was suppose to be how to do self-care but things didn’t go how it was.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—————</p><p>”Why are <em>you </em>here?!” The anxious side’s voice shouts.</p><p>”I’m here because Thomas Needs to learn how to CARE for himself!”</p><p>”OH THATS BULLSHIT!”</p><p>”Virgil you’re overreacting, jus-“ Logan trying to calm him down.</p><p>”Logan I thought you were on OUR side?!”</p><p>”I am but this is getting out of hand Roman.”</p><p>”So what we just TRUST the snake of lies here?!”</p><p>——</p><p>‘I should probably say something’ Patton just in the middle of all the arguing.</p><p>‘No, I don’t want them to get mad at me’</p><p>——</p><p>”Just LISTEN to what I have to say!!”</p><p>”Oh suuure, just give you our trust just like that and everything is okay- yeah NO THANKS!”</p><p>——</p><p>’i should stop them it’s the right thing...’</p><p>’but they get mad when I say anything...’</p><p>——</p><p>”Virgil I’m not going to do anything bad to Thomas!”</p><p>”OH YEAH, ITS NOT LIKE YOUR GOING TO MANIPULATE AND LIE TO HIM OH WAIT-“</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WHAT IF YOU JUST SNAPPED?</strong> </em>
</p><p>‘What...?’</p><p>——</p><p>”I’m not choosing favorites Roman!”</p><p>”oh yeah right then WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!”</p><p>”BECAUSE IT’S THE MOST LOGICAL REASON WE HAVE ROMAN!!”</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WHAT IF YOU SHOUTED AT THEM WITH ALL THE WRATH AND HATRED IN YOUR VOICE?</strong> </em>
</p><p>’I shouldn’t-‘</p><p>——</p><p>”YOU TWO ARE BEING IDIOTS JUST LISTEN TO ME!!”</p><p>”oh IM BEING THE IDIOT HERE FOR NOT ACCEPTING THIS LIAR WHO MANIPULATED ME LAST TIME!!”</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WHAT IF YOU LOST IT? AND NOT GIVING A SHIT?</strong> </em>
</p><p>’but-‘</p><p>——</p><p>The yelling getting louder and the arguing. Everyone against each other, not caring who’s feelings are hurt. </p><p>——</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THEY DONT LISTEN</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THEY DONT CARE</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WHY DO THEY GET TO SHOUT BUT NOT YOU?</strong> </em>
</p><p>‘You’re right.....</p><p>Why don’t <em>I GET TO YELL!’</em></p><p>——</p><p>The logo on the morality’s polo starts to slightly break, and the cardigan turning dark gray.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“VIRGIL JUST HEAR ME OUT OKAY FOR ONCE YOU ABSOLUTE MORON” Janus yelling with venom laced in his voice.</p><p>”THIS IS WHY-“</p><p>”OH here we go.”</p><p>”NO JUST LISTEN TO ME LOGAN!!”</p><p>”WOW OKAY-“</p><p>The voices overlapping each other into a jumbled voices screaming and yelling at each other.</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em> <strong>’WHY DONT I GET TO BE ANGRY!”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>’THEY DONT CARE HOW I FEEL I JUST GET PUSHED ASIDE LIKE IM JUST IN THE WAY</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WHY DONT THEY SEE IM HURTING</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>EVEN WHEN IM TRYING TO BE THERE FOR THEM</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I AM LITERALLY TRYING MY BEST</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AND FOR WHAT!’</strong> </em>
</p><p>—</p><p>A slight tinge of red gleams in the brown eyes of morality.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looking up and opening his mouth to-</p><p> </p><p>”GUYS!” Thomas yelling at them making them stop arguing with each other.</p><p>Guilt being shown in their faces but not Patton.</p><p>Patton just standing there with his mouth open. Relaxing his shoulders and looking at Thomas with no emotion.</p><p>The cardigan slowly going back to a light grey and the logo back to normal. Patton closing his mouth and the eyes back to being the soft brown. “Can we just take a break and do the video later?” Thomas being tired and somehow feeling anger at all of them.</p><p>”Alright.” Logan being calm now.</p><p>”Yeah...“ Virgil crossing his arms.</p><p>”Fine I guess..” Roman muttering.</p><p>”Okay...” Janus with a petty face.</p><p>Patton just standing there, with no emotion showing on his face. It’s as if he stopped feeling and became emotionless.</p><p>”...y-yeah, alright kiddo” Patton with a quiet voice, and stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>The side’s start going down to their rooms, just to calm down and rethink what they did. Patton however was in his room standing there... then he just went on about his day like nothing happened at all...</p><p>——</p><p>‘I should probably make dinner right now since we still have to eat..’</p><p>Walking out of his room and going to the kitchen. “Let’s hope that they’ll be more Nice to each other since we’re gonna be eating.”</p><p>The kitchen was nice, it was quiet, peaceful and felt like a safe area for Patton. “Alright let’s make something simple.., How about spaghetti!” He went into the cabinet looking for the pasta but it seems that the box was crushed...</p><p>”Oh... I’ll just think of something else” he looked around but every thing was not there or ruined.</p><p>”Okay this is fine, I’ll just make burgers” He goes to the fridge and sees that the meat is frozen...</p><p>’well that’s unfortunate.. Maybe I’ll warm up some hotdogs’</p><p>The hotdogs went rotten...</p><p>”Come on... There has to be something to make.”</p><p>He looks in the freezer and there was only chicken nuggets. That’s great, Now we can bond over Chicken nuggets and maybe Things won’t be so bad. Grabbing the frozen pieces taking them out and laying them on a tray to heat them up. And into the Oven they go :).</p><p>”It might take a while but at least we can eat something that’s not going to be bad.” Saying that with slight joy.</p><p>”Maybe I should eat a cookie, I think I deserve one!” :D</p><p>He grabbed a cookie from the Jar and eating it like it was the last food he was ever going to eat. The cookies in the jar were reserved for Patton since they made his day better and it was like a comfort food for him.</p><p>You may be wondering but what about the Second Cookie well those cookies are special and you should never eat them because they were hard to make for Patton and he made a small container labeling ‘Don’t eat kiddos, just only for Happy Pappy Patton :P’. </p><p>As the ding! went off Patton took the tray out of the oven for the chicken nuggies to cool off. After that he went to cabinet by the sink, opening it and taking all the plates out. “Okay let’s set these on the table.” <br/>
<br/>
Going to the table, He sets the plates down on by on for all of the  sides, and going back for the cups . ‘Oh darn I forgot what we are going to drink..’</p><p>Looking in the fridge there was only..kool-aid and wine. Patton grabs the kool-aid and pours it into the cups. ‘Okay there we go I hope that they won’t mind that it’s kool-aid’</p><p>After the tray had cooled off, He grabs a spatula and puts the chicken nuggets on the plates. ‘Oh Yeah I almost forgot!”</p><p>He grabs some dips and vegetables from the fridge placing it in the center of the table. This was fine, everything was going to be okay and at least he did his best making dinner.</p><p>”Alright, Kiddos it’s time to eat!” Saying it with such joy and caring they came.</p><p>“Patton can you stop calling us that we aren’t your kids.” Irritation shown on Virgil’s face and Logan’s. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Virgil’s correct Patton we aren’t your kids so it would be better if you did just stopped.” Logan sitting down at the table.</p><p>”O-oh okay, I’ll keep that in mind..” Slightly frowning from that remark but still smiling.<br/>
<br/>
Janus shows up and Roman immediately shouting at Patton ”WHAT?! You’re Letting Deceit Eat HERE?!”</p><p>”w-well since wh-we accepted him I was think that we should let him eat with us.” Patton trying to explain to Roman who is still upset at him for what he did.</p><p>”Yeah Roman, I should be able to eat here and be welcomed like a guest.” With an obvious sarcastic voice, Logan immediately telling both of them to stop and just eat.</p><p>as they all sat down and look at their plates with confusion and distaste. “Patton why is there only chicken nuggets and vegetables”</p><p>“Oh since I couldn’t find anything to cook in the kitchen so I just made chicken nuggets, since there were some vegetables left I made it into snacks with dips!” He was proud that he made something for dinner otherwise they wou-</p><p>“Patton this is a childish food to eat!!” Logan slightly raising his voice with an upset look.</p><p>”I agree with Logan here since this doesn’t really look appetizing.” Janus being on Logan’s side here.</p><p>Virgil looking at Janus with Hatred on his face, standing up and yelling at him “Be QUIET, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING ALL DAY BUT MADE THIS DAY WORSE FOR US!”</p><p>”I agree with Virgil here and Logan sure it doesn’t look delicious-“ </p><p>Wow that actually hurt Patton and sure it wasn’t great but He tried.</p><p>”Roman I will not eat this! It is highly unhealthy to eat this and i know for certain that you’re just saying this just because Janus is on my side.”</p><p>No this wasn’t suppose to happen, they were suppose to just eat and not argue for once.</p><p>”guys can we just eat.”</p><p>”Well for one you Insulted me, you compared my Brother to me and you Manipulate me!”</p><p>”I tried to be patient with you but you just wouldn’t lustre did you now.”</p><p>”Why are you even Here?!”</p><p>Patton immediately pushing his cup over, spilling it on the ground and Now everyone looks.</p><p>”Can you guys stop and please just eat?” <br/>
<br/>
They all look at each other and sat back down looking at the cold chicken nuggets.</p><p>“Fine I’ll eat this.”</p><p>”I’ll only eat half of this <em>Childish </em>food so I can leave.”</p><p>”Finally..”</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just get a towel to clean it up and refill my cup.” Patton leaving the table with his empty cup. Grabbing the cloth from the kitchen and cleans up the mess. Takes the towel to sink and letting it sit there, he then opens the fridge all of the kool-aid was gone just only wine.</p><p>’maybe I’ll just pour some for myself’ Grabbing the bottle and pouring it into the empty cup.</p><p>(And TwO sHoTs oF VoDKA :D )</p><p>After that he goes back to the table, where everyone is glaring at each other muttering insults and remarks to one another.</p><p>”...Um so have we all calmed down?”</p><p>”<strong><em>Yes Patton</em></strong>” Virgil and Roman saying with such disgust.</p><p>”Oh....okay”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was silent and tense for Patton still eating the cold and soggy chicken nuggets. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Roman and Virgil are whispering to each other and glaring Janus once in a while. Logan still having an irritated face at Patton. Janus making faces at Roman. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Patton not wanting to deal with another breakout to happen, gets up and goes into the kitchen for the Second Cookie.</p><p>’i never had a second cookie in a long time but I think I really need it.’</p><p>Then a loud sound happens in the kitchen which lead to accusations, to insults and then to yelling.</p><p>”why does this happen every time?” Patton being tired and defeated after every fight and argument.</p><p>Looking in the cabinets and finding the small container with his Second Cookies, opening it and... there’s none.</p><p>Absolutey none...</p><p>He made those cookies just a day ago and NOW THEY’RE GONE!!</p><p>“What..?”</p><p>Hearing footsteps behind him, he turns around and sees Remus.</p><p>”Oh hey Patton, I just wanted to tell you that those cookies were just delicious!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You ate them...”</p><p>”Yup and boy were they addictive like drugs, which makes me asks were they with some type of illegal drugs or alcohol in it?”</p><p>”...”</p><p>”Well I’ll take that as a yes, So toodles~!” Remus waving goodbye and going back to his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Patton looking calm, walks back to the table seeing all of the food on the floor and the dips spilled on the table.</p><p>He looks at the others still arguing probably about the same thing as last time and the time before that. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seeing his wine still untouched as he goes over there to drink it until something happens...</p><p>”Roman can you stop YELLING IN MY EAR!”</p><p>”I DONT CARE THAT IM YELLING IN YOUR EAR YOU PIECE OF SH-“</p><p>Roman being punched by Janus and sees him being smug as hell. He Tackles him and Janus pushing him back knocking over the table as the glass smashes on the ground, Patton just standing there just looking at the broken glass saying..<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey kiddos, I was going to drink that but oh look it’s on the floor...and it’s Broken.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“PATTON WHO CARES.”</p><p>“JUST SHUT UP PATTON!”</p><p>”STOP CALLING US KIDDOS WE ARE NOT YOUR KIDS!”</p><p>“Morality We don’t have the time TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW.” </p><p> </p><p>They look at him and he SMILES like he wasn’t just yelled at by the people he cares about.</p><p>(that includes Remus okay if you didn’t know that :v )</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Yell at me again...” </strong>Patton saying it with a voice that could make you feel guilt and fear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”...”</p><p>No one says anything.</p><p> </p><p>”<em><strong>GO AHEAD, FUCKING CALL ME MORALITY AND TELL ME TO SHUT UP AGAIN!”</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”<em><strong>SO NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I START TO CURSE NOW IS IT </strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU SHITHEADS JUST CANT GET ALONG CAN YOU?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU SAY THAT YOU WANT TO HELP BUT NOOOO YOU JUST ARGUE AND ARGUE ABOUT THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER OVER- </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU GUYS JUST ARGUED THIS MORNING IF THOMAS HADNT STOPPED YOU</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I WOULD HAVE MADE YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND MADE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU GET ALONG YOU JUST WANT TO FIGHT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL VEING LITTLE BITCHES WHINING OVER EVERYTHING LITTLE THING YOUR GUYS SAY</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WELL THAT DOESNT FUCKING DO ANYTHING </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BUT AT LEAST I TRIED TO GET ALONG </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AT LEAST I TRIED TO BE PATIENT</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AT LEAST I DO EVERYTHING SINGLE DAMN THING IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AT LEAST I TRY AND PUT AN EFFORT TO NOT BE AN ASSHOLE</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I WAS HAVING A GOOD DAY UNTIL EVERYTHING IN THE KITCHEN WAS EITHER ROTTEN OR DAMAGED </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU JUST HAD TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THE FOOD BEING ‘too cHilDish’</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>That was all that was left in the fridge </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sorry if I couldn’t make a nice dinner for yo-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>OH WAIT THATS WAHT EXACTLY WHAT I DID</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AND I GET INSULTED ON MY FUCKING COOKING THAT YOU GUYS CANT DO</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I DO THIS BECAUSE I CARE YOU </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SINCE REMUS AT ALL OF MY DAMN COOKIES THAT IS VERY FUCKING HARD TO MAKE</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I JUST FELT LIKE BEING AN ASSHOLE TO EVERYONE AND NOT GIVING A SHIT WHOS FEELINGS GET HURT</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SINCE NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO THE DAMN NOTE ON THE CONTAINER</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WELL AT LEAST I HAD THE WINE ON THE TABL-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>OH WAIT A MINUTE ITS BROKEN AND ITS SPILLED ON THÉ FLOOR</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BECAUSE YOU TWO MOTHERFUCKERS HAD TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW AND NOT WAIT UNTIL DINNER IS OVER</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I KNOW THAT JANUS HURTED YOU ROMAN BUT THATS BECAUSE YOU INSULTED HIM WHILE HE WAS BEING VULNERABLE </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU DONT ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE AN INSULT TO EVERY PERSON YOU MEET PRINCY </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>NOT EVERYONE IS ATTRACTED  TO THAT KIND OF SHIT YOU DO</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AND JANUS WHY COULDNT YOU CHOSE ANOTHER INSULT BESIDES COMPARING HIM TO REMUS</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WE ALREADY KNOW HES SO FUCKING INSECURE ABOUT HIMSELF AND HAS THE LOWEST OF SELF ESTEEM </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO BE PETTY AND BE A LITTLE BITCH</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>VIRGIL I SAY KIDDO CAUSE THATS HOW I FUCKING SHOW AFFECTION DAMN IT</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SORRY IF IM CARING ABOUT YOU AND TRUSTED YOU FIRST EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE FUCKING ANXIETY</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>EVEN WHEN EVERYONE DECIDED THAT YOU WERE EVIL WHILE I GAVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>LOGAN EVERYTHING I DO IS WRONG AND IM MORALITY </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I SHOULDNT BE LISTENING TO EVERY DAMN COMPLAINT THAT YOU HAVE </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SORRY IF IM CHILDISH-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>OH WAIT THATS NOT BEING CHILDISH THAT CALLED HAVING A PERSONALITY YOU DUMBASS</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>’OH IM LOGAN, IM SO SMART AND DOMT SHOW ANY FEELINGS’</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WE KNOW THATS A LIE </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU SHOW ANGER, DIGUST, AND IRRITATION </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU ARENT ALWAYS RIGHT LOGIC SO I SUGGEST LEARNING FEELINGS FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF HATING IT </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME BUT NO YOU JUST DECIDED THAT YOU HATE IT</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOLKS </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>SO YEAH FUCK ALL OF YOU</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FUCK YOU ✨</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FUCK YOU ✨</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FUCK YOU ✨<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>AND</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>FUCK YOU</strong></em> 💖“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room, and leaving them all in shock of what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>